


Into the Mountain - A Story of Work and Love

by WolfessofWar



Category: Harvest Moon, Harvest Moon: Animal Parade
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Jealousy, Loneliness, Romance, Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-05-30 15:32:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6430186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfessofWar/pseuds/WolfessofWar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The mountain is deteriorating, and is becoming a safety issue. Owen tries to search for love while his world falls apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Time to make a change

Owen is a hardworking man who spends his days crushing stone in the Garmon Mines. He works under his grandfather Ramsey, who raised him lovingly in place of Owen’s departed parents. His mind often wanders in wondering about them, while he takes his sadness and frustration out on the unjudging Earth. He is a massive guy, strengthened by his profession and determined to work his troubles away. In the evenings, when he no longer can lift his hammer, he retires to the Brass Bar where at some point the alcohol gives him the mercy of sleep. His cousin Chloe, a young girl of barely 10 years, gives him joy and hope that someday he could see the world as beautifully adventurous as she. For now, it is her world, and he is still waiting to find his as day in and day out he works, drinks and sleeps. 

It was a beautiful summer evening, a few days before his birthday. As usual he finished work with a great sigh, heaving his hammer over his huge aching shoulder and strolling out of the mine to the setting sun over the ocean’s horizon. The District was painted in glowing color. His boots fell heavily as he walked up the wooden platform to his Grandfather’s shop – also technically the entrance to his home. Once inside he passed Ramsey tinkering with the end of an axe, and emitted a deep “Hey Gramps” as he proceeded to their private quarters beyond the shopfront. Chloe was watching TV in her pajamas and he ruffled her hair as he passed. She didn’t care – she punched his leg in return. All in good fun.

Owen reached his bedroom door and dropped his hammer heavily beside the doorway - it’s usual spot - the wooden floor indented where the heavy tool lovingly landed with a great thud every evening. He lifted his shirt off on his way to the bathroom and flung his shoes across the room, glancing into the mirror at the large bruise on his side where a particularly large piece of stone hit him after being struck. It barely bothered him; it was part of working with large boulders on a daily basis. Soon he slipped into the steaming shower and allowed the water to pulse against his sore back. He hung his head, and allowed the steam to entrance him. Once done, he slipped a towel around his waist and shaved the stubble around his face. He looked at himself as he brought the razor over his chiseled jaw, thinking of when Ramsey told him he had his Mother’s eyes. _But I’ll never see them myself._ He rinsed his razor, and applied his favorite vanilla aftershave.

After slipping on some clean clothes and grabbing his shoes, he strolled out to the shopfront and took a seat near the counter, lifting his pant legs up to prevent his seams from ripping. “You up for a drink tonight Rams?” He asked as he laced up his well-worn brown leather boots. “No,” his Grandfather huffed. “I’ve got to get this axe straightened out. Chloe stubbed her toe earlier and I nearly flattened my own hand when she screamed.” Owen chuckled. “Chloe, I didn’t know you could feel pain!” he taunted across the house. “I don’t, I screamed at the table!” she retorted, zooming into the room and landing a solid punch to the oak table on her way in. “Do you want me to straighten it for you?” Owen asked Ramsey. “I’ll flatten you if you offer to help me again, boy” he said playfully. The old man was stubborn and didn’t like being reminded that he wasn’t as young as he used to be, but took Owen’s playful words lightheartedly. Owen chuckled again, and said “Alright, see you in a couple hours.” Chloe somersaulted out of the room as he exited to the fresh night air.

It was a long walk to the bar, but always a welcome one. Walking along the ledge above the town was always so beautiful as the lights lit up the sky and the stars reflected in the water of both the ocean, as well as the little pond by the old farmhouse he passed every night. Someone had moved in recently and acquired a couple chickens he thought, and he could see a moving shadow just past the house. He watched the form as he rounded the edge of the pond, his hands in his pockets. It was a little chilly tonight, he wished he’d have worn his jacket. He let out a loud gasp as he felt a cold nose touch his arm. A cow had been munching on the grass near the water’s edge, and let out a happy moo as he turned to look at her. “Sorry about that!” a feminine voice said as the shadow jogged closer. “It’s alright” Owen replied, as a young woman came into view holding a harness. She had short brown hair and her clothes were dirty. “What’s your name?” she asked as she put the halter on the young cow. “Owen, what’s yours?” He laughed as the cow let out another gurgly moo, spraying grass spit on his arm. She laughed. “Molly. I just moved here. Been trying to fix up the place, but my hoe nearly broke on some rocks and my animals don’t seem to want to stay in our yard.” Owen eyed her up. She didn’t look like a farmer, much less someone who could till an entire field by hand. “That’s a big job,” he started. “If you take the path past your pond there’s the mining district - my Grandfather’s shop can help keep your tools in good shape. If you need some help don’t be afraid to ask around, it’s a big job.” “Thanks, I’ve been meaning to check the place out soon,” she blushed. “Anyway, where ya headed?” _She talks too much_ , he thought. “Heading out for a few drinks.” “Sounds like a good time. Anyway, it was nice meeting you. Have a good night Owen! Maybe see you soon!” “You too,” he returned as she waved and led her cow back up the hill. _Nice girl.. Molly…_ He wondered where she came from.

He strolled across the white stone walkway of Harmonica Town, the path lit gently by old fashioned lamp posts, and met Kathy outside the old doors of the Brass Bar. She was sitting on the edge of the stone rail, her cowgirl boots hanging over the edge. “Hey handsome,” she cooed as he walked up. “Hey Kat,” he muttered. “Hmm, I’m sensing you’re gonna be a grape cocktail kinda guy tonight.” He chuckled. “Yeah, I suppose grape does sound pretty good.” He stopped a few feet from her. “It’s a lovely evening, isn’t it?” She flipped her long blonde hair and faced the wind. “The night itself is always lovely,” he returned. “A bit cold for my liking though.” Kathy hopped off the rail. “Let’s go warm up then, hmm handsome?” she brushed her hand across his wide shoulders and winked. She opened the old double doors and strutted inside in her usual fashion – her personal grand entrance to the cozy tavern style bar. A smooth, slow country style jazz played over the radio and the usual chit chat fluttered amidst the smell of delicious food. 

He plopped heavily into a seat and slouched with his elbows on the table, looking out the window over the water. He often liked to gaze out, as he spent most of his time in the mines where the only view was more dirt and stone. Not that it was so bad – the colorful stones and glinting ores always shimmered even in the deepest levels, and he always felt so privileged to be the first person to see their beauty in raw form. Kathy perched in the seat across from him, and slid his favorite cocktail over the glossy wooden tabletop. “What do I gotta do to make you smile for once?” She flirted, swaying her shoulders as she looked into his eyes. Owen let out a forced smile. “I’m happy,” he started. “I just need to change it up a bit, I think.” Kathy smiled, and said “Well, what kind of change do you want?” Owen let out a half laugh. “Nevermind, it’s stupid. Maybe I just need to stop drinking,” he taunted. “I’m offended!” Kathy laughed. “I think you just need to get out more. You know, out of the ground. Maybe try the sky? Haha!” _Hah… the sky…_ Owen thought of his favorite place – the top of the mountain. A small hot spring was there, and he thought of the fresh mist and cool air that kissed his skin when he visited. He frowned. The last time he was there, a Bluebird had flown by and not a single feather had been dropped. He took it as a sign that he’d be alone forever. Kathy ran her fingers through Owen’s hair as she left the table to help the other patrons. He always thought Kathy was a nice girl. A little touchy-feely, and sometimes it made him uncomfortable, but tonight he welcomed the gestures. She regularly flirted with him, but he never really attempted to create anything with her. _Maybe that’s my problem. I don’t even try._ He supposed he could try to make conversation. _After all, Kat always told me to open myself up a little._

She came to his table a little later, and sat down once more. “How you doin’ sweety?” she asked, perking on the edge of the seat, chin in her hand. Owen looked at her and appreciated how pretty she was. _She is always smiling, always so happy. What a beautiful person._ “Was thinkin’ of some food. Have you got any of that magical stuff you make left?” he asked, trying to make her laugh. “For you, I always do. Comin’ right up.” She flittered away, and returned with a steaming bowl of creamed mushroom soup and a large piece of freshly baked bread. “Kat, did you know someone moved in down the road?” Owen asked, dipping his bread into the steaming bowl. She admired his loose spoonwork. “I saw some lights on the other night when I was coming home from the ranch. Why?” she asked as she poked her finger in his soup and licked it. “I met her tonight. Guess she’s a farmer – she’s trying to break up some dirt for a garden. Her cow met me first.” Kathy chortled “I’m sure she’ll come to you to help – you’re the best at the whole, you know, dirt thing!” Owen laughed, his shoulders jumping forward a little. “Yeah I’m sure she will.” He wondered if he should ask Kathy if she wanted to do something. He didn’t really know what, though. He thought of all the things he knew about her. Horses, food, drinks… “Hey,” he began. “My birthday is in a few days, and I didn’t really have anything planned... wanna do something?” He blushed. He didn’t know how to ask this sort of thing. Kathy was surprised. “Like what?” _Oh boy._ He scratched his head. “I dunno, maybe we can… see your horse?” He immediately felt stupid, and was sure it showed on his face. “My horse?” She laughed out loud, grinning. “Sure, we can see my horse, goofball. But only if you promise to ride him.” Owen grinned. “I dunno about that!” 

For once, his walk home wasn’t so sad. He thought for sure she would make fun of him tomorrow night. _Who asks to see someone’s horse for their birthday? I’ll say I was drunk, haha. The cocktail asked, the soup was charmed, but it wasn’t me!_

He smiled with his heart for the first time in a long, long while.


	2. Someone Like Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Owen and Molly have a heart to heart.

He wiped the sweat off his brow, wondering why he didn’t just invest in one of those weird "forehead socks," as Chloe always called them. His large muscled arms glistened with sweat and dirt as he swung his hammer down hard on some particularly large boulders. This one yielded plenty of jeweled ore. He had been saving the especially pretty ones to craft into a special gift for Chloe at some point. He worked away, and during his breaks would sift through for trace elements and guzzle water. He heard a clunking sound above him, and he stopped to listen. The noise continued, and he decided to investigate. Upon climbing the rough stairs and peeking over the floor’s edge, he discovered Molly, trying her best to break stones with a crappy old hammer. He let out an amused sigh as he climbed up and walked toward her. “What are you doing?” he asked. “Mining,” she replied, haphazardly hitting the rock again with no results. “You call that mining?” he chuckled. “Looks to me like you’re just hitting stuff. Not to mention, the hammer you’re using is used for building houses, not smashing rocks!” She looked offended. “Well it’s all I have, and I need to make some money.”

Owen shook his head. “Well, you’re not going to get anywhere with that thing. Here, you can use mine” He handed her his hammer, and she awkwardly took the large, heavy tool. “It’s okay, you’ll get used to it if you keep practicing," he said. "My advice is don’t do it for too long – you don’t want your muscles to hurt too much that you can’t come back the next day.” She nodded. “Thanks, how have you been?” He scratched the back of his head. “I’ve been alright. Just working, as usual. How’s the farm going?” Molly blushed as he lifted his large arm – his muscles flexed thickly. “It’s been a rough start but seeds are down and I’m confident.” _The seeds are down?_ He thought. He was surprised. “You tilled that entire patch yourself?” “Yeah,” she replied. “I’m stronger than I look!” Owen laughed. “Prove it,” he challenged. She lifted his hammer and left a solid hit on a medium sized boulder, breaking it into several pieces. He was impressed. He hadn’t really met any women able to break a boulder in one fell swoop before. Past her soft facade he began to see evidence of a strong-willed, tough woman.

They chatted for a while about the farm and such as he watched her work. He gave her a few tips – how to hold the hammer, where to hit various types of rocks, and what kind of ores or stones they’d produce. After a few hours, he congratulated her for her first official day of mining. “You’re pretty good at this. Keep doing it and you’ll only get better,” he said. “Thank you!” Molly started. “It’s been fun. Here, you can have this back. I think what I found today will get me enough to buy my own hammer.” “It’s alright,” Owen replied. “Honestly you can have this one, and just use the money you get on something you need, like more seeds or upgrading some of your tools. Please accept it from me as your Welcome gift to Castanet.” She blushed. "Are you sure?" she asked. Owen nodded. "Of course. Don't worry about it. It's about time I upgrade anyway." They walked out of the mine together chatting about the various profits of ore and gems.

They took a seat on the plank walkway in front of the shop. Molly looked out at the vibrant afternoon sky. “So how long have you been in Castanet?” “Owen stretched his chest forward in an attempt to crack his back, and let out an airy grunt. “As long as I can remember. I know I lived briefly somewhere else, but I came here before I could walk and have been here since with my Grandfather.” Molly could sense that he was avoiding the reason why, but chose not to press. “Well I like it here. I think you’re in a good place. I come from a great big city and it’s nothing special… here, the fresh air, free living and being around such great people… that’s what really matters.” Owen nodded. “I don’t think I could ever live in a city, but I sometimes wonder what other places are like. I feel like nothing exciting ever happens anymore,” he said. “Sometimes,” Molly began, “we can feel lonely when there’s not much going on. But,” she looked at his distracted eyes, “so long as you are around the ones you love, you have the entire world.”

Owen thought about that for a few moments. He was ever grateful for his small family. They were his world, and he suddenly felt guilty for wishing he had more. He realized she must feel awfully alone here. “I have Gramps and Chloe, but you don’t have anyone, do you?” He asked, staring at the ground between his boots, preoccupied with watching an ant attempt to carry some edible treasure under the walkway. There was a long pause before Molly drew a deep breath, and began with a stutter. “I... I don’t have any family left... I never had any siblings, and both my parents are gone. I ran away from my grandparent’s home to live with my ex... By the time I wanted to go back, it was too late. They had already passed away. I didn't even know. It was the worst mistake of my life.” She wrapped her arms around her knees. “...I think it’s why I love it out here. I’m not surrounded by my regrets and I can just… be free.” Her eyes were unfocusing. “I can just start over...” 

Owen didn’t see that coming. A sudden feeling of protectiveness soared in his chest. He put his hand on her arm and looked in her eyes. “You don’t have to explain if you don't want to, it’s okay. I lost my parents when I was very young.” He squeezed her arm gently and let go, not breaking his gaze. “If you ever need to talk, I’m here. I know exactly how you’re feeling, and I know how lonely it can be.” Molly smiled, choking down the swelling of oncoming tears. She hadn't felt a warm gesture in several years, and his hands sent calamity through her. “Thank you Owen, that means a lot to me.” Owen smiled.

Kathy was making her way across the bridge into the district to meet him, when she saw them in conversation. She stopped, and her heart sank. She considered turning back around. She had intense feelings for Owen, and even though she never mentioned anything she still felt pain when she watched him become close to others. She had seen him nearly every night for several years… saw him happy, saw him sad, saw him angry. She felt so close to him, and never could bring herself to say anything. _It doesn’t matter how I feel about him… if he doesn’t feel the same way…_ She closed her eyes, gathering a little bit of courage, and walked toward them. “Owen,” she called gently, walking slowly and waiving her hand delicately. 

Owen was startled by Kathy. She didn’t usually come out to the mining district. “Hey Kat!” He waived her over. “This is Molly, she's the new farmer.” Kathy smiled at Molly. “Welcome to Castanet,” she stated, offering to shake her hand. “How are you? My name is Kathy.” Molly nodded and accepted her hand, quickly setting aside her sadness. “Nice to meet you! Owen was giving me some tips, and gave me his hammer to get me started. Everyone here is so nice.” Kathy’s heart skipped a beat and she felt a pang of jealousy in her gut. _He gave her his hammer? He just met her… I guess he’s just that sweet…_

“That’s wonderful,” she stuttered. “I am happy for you. Owen is a wonderful guy, and is always happy to help. If you need to rest after a while, feel free to stop by the Brass Bar in town – that’s where I work. Newcomers get a free round on me!” She smiled as genuinely as she could, and lifted one arm to hold the other across her midsection. 

Owen turned toward Kathy, and the glint of his grey eyes shined in the sunlight. His eyes always gave her butterflies. “Kat makes the best food in town,” he smiled toward her. “We’ve been friends for a long time. Head to town one night and she’ll cook up the meanest mushroom soup you’ve ever had.” Kathy glowed at his remark. He looked at Molly once more. “Anyway, have a good night Molly, feel free to come on out anytime.” He directed her eyes to his. “I mean it.” Molly smiled. “Thank you Owen… see you around then. Nice to meet you Kathy!” Molly pulled her hair behind her ear, and waived as she departed. 

“So,” Owen began, as Molly left sight. He watched her as she walked away for a few moments before focusing on Kathy. “Are we still gonna… hang out tomorrow?” Kathy laughed, but noted his gaze. “You mean visit my horse? Haha! I’d love to. I was actually coming out here to see if you still wanted to, or if you, ya know… had other plans or something.” Owen looked at Kathy, his eyes wrinkling happily at the corners. “Yes, I’d love to.” She let out a breath of relief. “Then I'll see you tomorrow, handsome.” She brisked her hand across his shoulder and departed home, the thrill of excitement in her throat. As she passed Molly's farm, she held her shoulders. She suddenly felt very insecure. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all. Thanks for reading Chapter 2 if you've made it this far. Chapter 3 should be heading here shortly. I don't know how many I'll have total.


	3. Can't Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the early morning hours of his birthday, Owen has a hard time sleeping as his mind races.

It was 4am. He was sweating, and unable to sleep. His arms and legs were restless and he struggled to clear his mind. 

Something about his birthday always gave him anxiety. He was normally not such an emotional person. Or, maybe, he just couldn't suppress it on his birthday. He didn't know. Perhaps being another year older, he was supposed to accept his parent’s death and have found peace by now, but year after year he came no closer to resolution. He felt as though time was ticking, and seemed no closer to finding love or working towards a family. To him, time felt as though it were standing still.

He held onto a faint memory of a soft voice, the voice of his mother. He wondered if his life would be different had he never come to Castanet, if he would be a different person. He wondered what really happened to them. All he knows is they just... disappeared. 

He turned on his side, looking out the window on the far edge of the room, or rather, stared in its direction. His mind was filled with memory and regret. He wondered if Ramsey was really proud of him at all, or if he resented having to raise him. It couldn’t have been easy… he was an old man trying to raise two orphaned kids. He felt like crawling in a hole and disappearing into the Earth. He stared outward, his deep eyes unfocused and half open.

He thought of Chloe, how beautiful her world seemed to always be to her. He rarely saw her sadness, and made a point to tell her she could always talk to him. 

He sat up. The moon over the mountain bathed him in blue light. His face felt swollen.

He needed to make sure Chloe and Ramsey were okay. He softly opened the door and padded slowly past Ramsey's snoring to Chloe's bedside. She was sprawled on her stomach, and her rosey hair was wild and standing up in a few spots where it had been tamed to stay in a tie. She looked peaceful. He pulled the covers over her shoulder.

Before heading back to his bedroom, he poured himself a glass of water and peaked outside the living room window. The District was as it always was at night. No dark alleyways here. Every window reflected the moon and stars, and the lampposts of the town below twinkled. He remembered helping to install the solar lights around town. Gill, the mayor's son, dedicated his energy to making Harmonica town a better place, and donated much of his personal money in switching the town over to solar energy. Owen finished his water and stretched. 

He thought of Molly and how alone she must feel. He resisted the urge to walk to her farm to check on her, too. He hated loneliness, he hated that it existed, and wanted to protect her from it. He remembered laughing at her earlier that day for nearly knocking herself in the head with his hammer, and smiled. He thought of her exclaiming loudly that she hated having short hair - it was impossible to keep out of the way when she was working. He wondered what she would look like with long hair. _Probably less spunky,_ he thought. He imagined her cow munching on her hair, and chuckled.

He stepped lightly back to his room, trying to keep the floor from squeaking. He made it back to his bed and removed his shirt before laying back down. He faced the wall, hugging his blankets to his chest.

He nuzzled his cheek into the pillow and fell into a deep sleep, his tired body finally giving way to slumber.


	4. Liar liar!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Owen and Kathy spend some time together for his birthday.

“Wake up ding dong!” Chloe yelled as she jumped into Owen’s bed. He jolted awake, prepping himself for attack. Chloe jumped up and town chanting “birthday, birthday!” He grabbed her leg and tickled her. “What did you get me? Boogers?” he grinned, ruffling her hair. “You wish,” she yelled. “I got you a real good present, it’s on the table. Come on, get up!” “Okay, okay! I’m getting up!” Owen laughed, as she zoomed out of the room to prepare her gift. He stood up and stretched, running his hands through his wild auburn hair. He pulled on a pair of sweatpants and a loose sleeveless tee before heading into the dining room. 

“Happy Birthday!” Ramsey and Chloe exclaimed together as he emerged from the doorway. A few balloons littered the floor, and on the table was an assortment of breakfast items. They invited him to sit, and Chloe served him a hot plate of buckwheat pancakes and apple juice. “Thanks Chlo, who made all this?” Owen asked as he shoved a heaping forkful of the hotcakes into his mouth. “Gramps did!” she exclaimed, dancing around the table. Ramsey smiled. “Owen, you know we’re not much of a mushy little family. But I want you to know I appreciate all the work you’ve done for the shop this past year. You’ve grown into a fine young man and I’m proud. Your parents would be too, if they could see you.” It was almost as if the old man could read his mind. Owen lowered his fork to the table and smiled. “Thanks Gramps,” he said. “Thanks for taking care of me all these years, you know it means a lot to me to have you around in my life.” 

“Enough of that, get a room!” Chloe blurted as she made a vomiting impression. “We’ve got important stuff to deal with now. Presents!” She handed Owen a small box wrapped in pink craft paper and ribbon as he and Ramsey exchanged an amused glance. Owen carefully unwrapped the box, and his heart stopped for a moment. A gold watch was poised on a small pillow inside the box, and the entire clock face was backed with a deep red, crushed ruby inlay. Every fragment of gem glittered in the light. He looked up at Chloe, and softly asked “where did you get this?” “I collected all the ruby myself,” she started excitedly, “and Gramps saved all the gold from this year!” 

Owen immediately felt bad. The shop desperately needed upgrades, and all this time they were saving the gold for this? “You guys… this is beautiful. Thank you both, I love it very much.” He hugged Chloe, and she carefully wrapped the watch onto his wrist. Ramsey sat proudly in his chair, admiring his grandson. “What are your plans for today?” he asked, as he got up to pour himself another cup of coffee. 

“I uh, am meeting a friend later,” Owen said, standing up and stretching once more. “Oh yeah?” Ramsey questioned. “Who’s that?” He returned to the table with fresh coffee and the morning’s newsleaf. “Kathy,” Owen replied. “Uh huh,” Ramsey noted. “Don’t you typically see her every night anyway?” Owen thought about it. _Yeah, I suppose I do._

He helped clean up the table, and finished off the last of the orange juice, resulting in a peeved look from Chloe. “You’re lucky it’s your birthday,” she taunted. Owen was still thinking about the watch. Why would they choose to save all that gold just for him? He thought about the money he had saved. He decided he would take care of the upgrades himself. Gotta grab some paint, fix the wall behind the forge… Gramps needs a new mattress too… He would order a new bed for Ramsey today, first and foremost. He changed into some clean clothes and headed out to town. Since trucks refused to cross the Castanet Mountain Ridge to get to them unless it was a tall order by the Mayor, nearly everything had to be hand made. So, a mattress would take a huge order of feathers and wool, and a skilled seamstress to put it all together. He made an annoyed sigh as he remembered that he needed new shoes soon, too. 

He rounded the corner of Molly’s pond and found himself hoping to see her out and about. No such luck though. She must have still been sleeping as none of her animals were out yet either. He eyed her handiwork-she planted a couple of new trees that would flower beautifully next summer, and started painting the trim on the windows of the old house. 

He continued past the little stream that cascaded over the cliffside to the beach below. It was an adorable little waterfall – sometimes a stray cat would sit on the edge and try to catch fish. He crossed the Harmonica Town bridge and finally reached Sonata tailoring. He opened the door and was greeted by Shelly, the lovely old shopkeeper. “Ooh, Owen!” Shelly exclaimed, promptly skittering from behind the counter. “So lovely to see you! How have you been? Do you need something altered my dear?” Owen kissed her on the cheek. “Hey Shel, I’ve been good. Workin’ as usual! I’m actually here to put in an order for Gramps – he needs a new mattress.” “Yes yes!” Shelly remarked, “I just received a bunch of the perfect fabric. Does he want feather or wool?” She pushed her glasses further up her nose as she rummaged her apron for a pen. “Uh, actually both. He wants wool with a feather top,” he replied, inspecting a small green vest with blue trim. “Says the wool keeps him warm and the feathers keep him young, haha.” 

Shelly laughed. “Your grandfather was always a hoot! I remember the last time he ordered an apron, I asked him how many pockets he wanted and he nearly stormed out the door. Doesn’t like anything that isn’t straight to the point.” Owen chuckled. “Yeah, he’s a tough guy, that’s for sure.” Shelly gathered details of the bed size and thickness and started writing up a quote. “How’s your gramps taking the Mountain remodel?” she asked. Owen sighed. The mountain had been dug so far in that the structures were beginning to sag. The Mayor suggested they reinforce the levels already dug and turn it into a museum. There was another mountain close by that hadn’t been touched yet.

“He’s not happy,” Owen replied as he absentmindedly paid for the order. “He started work on that mountain as a kid and doesn’t want to dig an inch into any other one. He hasn’t been digging much anyway lately, he’s been focusing on tools and such in the shop. I think it’s his way of coping.” Shelly handed him a receipt. “That mattress will be done in a couple weeks, I’ll shoot ya a holler when it’s ready. Anyway that mountain is your grandfather’s second love, with you and Chloe being the first. He doesn’t want it to change, but what he doesn’t know is that they’re going to ask him to help design the museum. Gill was in here talkin’ about the “grand stone and crystal staircase” he wants to build up to the District, and Hamilton said he better consult with Ramsey first as he’s been there longer than anyone. He was the first person to build a house up on that cliff and he considers the whole area his property.”

Owen laughed, relieved to hear that some good would come out of it. He for one was excited to see what treasures the other mountain was hiding. He yawned. “The last thing Gramps is gonna want is a bunch of tourists at his front door flocking around the old mines. I told him it would be great for business, and that we should build a house up on the new mountain to retire on. I think he likes that idea, but hasn’t said much about it since I suggested it.” “In his mind, he’s not gonna retire,” Shelly said. “Anyway, don’t be such a stranger. Come visit us once in a while. I watched you grow up young man!” Owen wondered if she knew his parents. He didn’t ask. “Thanks again Shel, see you soon!” 

He headed over the canal to the Brass Bar. Just beyond the bar a large loading dock held host to a small sailboat. He waived to Pascal, the captain. He hadn’t taken a trip to the island in a long time. _Maybe I should check it out. It’s been years._ He headed inside the bar where the usual aroma of ale and freshly cooked food greeted him. “Hey Hayden,” he nodded to Kathy’s father. “Is Kat here?” Hayden was surprised. “Yeah, I’ll go get her,” he grunted as he went to one of the back rooms. 

Kathy emerged in a stunning deerskin dress with a green embroidered pattern along the bottom, the hem just about mid thigh. Her golden hair was loose and draped lightly over her shoulders, ending in waves. She wore tan lace tights with flower designs, and her usual riding boots. Owen was once again taken aback by her vibrancy. He never seemed to notice the way her flyaways graced her beautiful round face. “You… look lovely,” he stuttered. “Why are you so dressed up?” Kathy laughs. “I wear more than just my work clothes, goofball!”

Hayden eyed the two while drying a drinking glass. He was protective of his little girl. He grew wary as they left the bar together.

Kathy and Owen headed for Horn Ranch where her horse Sophie was kept. “Thanks for inviting me to be with you on your birthday. I’m sorry we don’t get the chance to hang out much outside of work.” Kathy blushed. Owen gulped. He knew he should take the opportunity to make it special, but didn’t know how. “Thanks for spending it with me Kat. I uh… I appreciate the company.” Kathy tried to fill the awkward silence. “So, did you get anything neat for your birthday?” she asked, noticing his new watch. “Yeah, Rams and Chlo got this watch for me. It’s really nice.” _How do you make casual conversation again? What do I say?_ “But um… spending the evening with you is just as special,” he blurted out. _Do I sound like a jerk?_ Kathy was smiling. She was just happy to be around him.

“So… tell me about your horse?” He rather liked horses, actually. Kathy laughed. “You sure are interested in my horse, haha! Her name is Sophie. She is very sweet.” She grinned and prodded his shoulder. “But let’s talk about you. Tell me something about yourself you’ve never told me before. I don’t get the chance to talk to you much!” Owen’s mind wandered as he tried to think of something interesting to say. “I um… carve.” Kathy was genuinely intrigued. “What do you carve?” Owen pulled out a long chain necklace from beneath his shirt. At the end was a small stone carving of a wolf. It was carved exquisitely from a chunk of silver ore. “I don’t really know what to say about it honestly. I just keep the prettiest chunks and try to make something out of them.” Kathy’s jaw dropped. “You made that? Owen, that’s absolutely gorgeous. I’ve never seen anything so beautiful before! You are so talented! The silver makes it look like a wolf made out of the stars themselves.” Owen blushed, putting the necklace back under his shirt. “Thanks Kat. I never really told anyone that before. I’m glad you like it.” _A wolf made of stars?_ He rather loved that idea. His necklace now had some meaning. 

They had reached the ranch, where Sophie was patiently waiting for them in the barn. She pawed at the ground as they entered and let out a loud, approving neigh. Owen walked up to her and offered the horse his hand. She approved, and licked his forehead. Kathy watched the two. _Wow,_ she thought. _Normally she’s not so accepting of new people._ Sophie sat patiently as Kathy adjusted the saddle. It was a beautiful dark brown leather adorned with blue and gold fabric, studded in some areas with blue gemstones. “Have you ever been on a horse?” Kathy asked as she adjusted the last strap.

Owen grinned. “No, can you show me how it’s done?” “Sure,” Kathy began. “First thing you need to know is that Sophie is a good girl, she’s not going to try to buck you off or anything, so don’t be scared. We will go slow. You put your foot in this,” she placed her foot in the stirrup, “and you hold here, and jump on.” She gracefully mounted the horse and Sophie looked unenthused. She jumped back down. “Now you try.”

He placed his foot and without a moment’s hesitation mounted Sophie, grabbed the reigns and flew out the door. Kathy laughed. _That stinker!_ “You said you’ve never been on a horse before!” she yelled as she jogged after him. Owen circled back and offered Kathy his hand, grinning from ear to ear. “I just meant I was never on this horse!” he laughed. “I used to have my own, jet black like yours. Her name was Cinder.” Kathy took his hand and jumped on behind him. She held onto his midsection, a warm feeling tickling her insides. 

Owen brought Sophie toward the farm next door where he knew of a large flower field. Castanet’s famous sunset graced the skies and painted it a gorgeous deep purple flecked with ember. They could see far over the fields, where nearly every kind of summer flower swayed happily in the warm breeze. To the right, an area of undeveloped land held host to millions of seeding dandelions. He took the opportunity. “Hold on tight,” he said as he gained speed.

Soon they were galloping through the field, fluffy white seeds flurrying around them like magic. She held onto his muscular stomach as tightly as possible, with her head resting against his shoulder as she held on. _This is not a date,_ she reminded herself. She couldn’t help but feel closer to him than ever before. She had never held or even hugged him, and she was overflowing with happiness. He slowed down and stopped in the middle of the field. He patted Sophie on the head and thanked her as they jumped off. Owen collapsed on his back and folded his arms behind his head.

Kathy sat down next to him. “Owen, I didn’t know you could do that. I don’t think in all the years I’ve known you you’ve even once mentioned you had a horse.” She plucked a nearby dandelion and pulled the seeds out one by one. Owen stared at the sky as his memories flooded his mind. “I had Cinder for as long as I can remember. She was a working horse. Would take me up the sides of the mountain and carry everything I needed. At the end of the day we’d ride out behind the Goddess Spring. Then Chloe got sick... she was still a baby, and we couldn’t afford to send her to the big city where she could be treated. I sold Cinder and we were able to save her life.” Kathy looked at his somber expression and placed her hand on his arm. “That must have been hard. She sounded like a good friend.” Owen raised his eyebrows and let out a deep sigh. “She was my only friend. I wish I could see her again. But seeing Sophie brought back a lot of good memories.” He turned on his side, resting his head in his hand. “Thanks for taking me. This was the best birthday I’ve ever had.” Kathy smiled, and plucked another dandelion. She handed it to him. “Time to make a wish!” 

Owen laughed and took the tiny puff of seeds. He closed his eyes for a moment before blowing them to the wind. Kathy laid down next to him, and smiled toward the sky. “What did you wish for?” she asked. 

“For you to never have to give up Sophie.” He smiled.

They walked slowly back toward the ranch. _I wish this moment could last forever,_ Kathy thought at she held her arms around his midsection once more. Owen’s heart was warm and happy. He bid Kathy goodbye. “Thanks again Kat. I really enjoyed spending my birthday with you. Let’s not wait until next year to hang out again!” he laughed. “I really enjoyed it too Owen,” Kathy blushed. “Have a good night.”

Owen thought of how wonderful it felt to be so physically close to someone again. He imagined her hands on him, how soft they were. He could still smell the perfume she was wearing.


	5. Mistakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Owen shuts down when Molly gets too close.

After a particularly uneventful day in the mines, Owen slumped home as usual, took his shower and changed. He was ready to head to the bar. He heard the bell on the door of the shop jingle as Luke, his friend, walked in. “Hey, happy late birthday. I stopped by last night but you were gone. Wanna go fishing?” Owen hadn’t seen Luke in a few weeks and was happy to see him. “Sure, lemme grab my gear.”

They headed to the Flute Field bridge where Luke had built a small platform underneath for fishing. It was their usual get-together spot. Luke cracked open a couple of beers and they cast their first lines out. “So what’d you do for your big day?” Luke asked while he fussed with the tension on his rod. “I saw Kathy,” Owen replied. Luke had already received a bite and was pulling it in. “You went to the bar for your birthday?” he asked. “No,” Owen responded. “We went riding actually.” Luke raised his eyebrows and glanced at his friend before pulling in a decently sized trout. “Go on,” he said intriguingly. Owen laughed. “There’s not much to say. We chatted for a bit about horses. It was nice though,” he trailed off. He felt excitement jolt through him momentarily as he remembered her hot breath against his shoulder. “Anyway, how have you been?” he asked, putting those thoughts out of his mind. “How’s the new place coming along?” He didn’t seem to notice his pole was bobbing slightly at the end. 

“We got a lot done these past couple weeks,” Luke started. “Selena wants her own roof lounge where she can dance though, so she’s been pretty picky about the process. But,” he breathed a sigh. “She keeps us moving and is already picking out furniture.” Owen nodded. “You and Selena doin’ alright? Lovin’ married life?” he asked. Luke pulled in another catch. “Honestly I love it,” he stated. “She’s just so happy all the time, nothing gets her down. Her positivity is catchy. Plus, you know, personal dances,” he winked at his friend. Owen rolled his eyes and smirked.

“You here to fish or daydream?” Luke joked as he grabbed Owen’s pole and pulled in a good size catfish, and noticed his friend was red in the face. “Shut up,” Owen chuckled. “Hey man, I understand,” Luke laughed. “It’s been awhile. I’m not gonna judge. Been about… five years or so? I just want to see you happy.” Owen was thankful for that. Luke had always been a good friend to him, and supported everything Owen did without question. 

It started to rain, and they could hear someone running across the bridge above them. Luke looked out to see who it was. “I think that’s the new farmer girl,” he said as he sat back down. Owen stood up immediately and held his arm over his head as he called out. “Molly?” Molly looked over the edge of the bridge. “Owen? Is that you?” she called as she tried to shield her face from the stinging rain. Owen ran up the rough steps and put his jacket over her head, leading her to the platform. “Thanks,” she said, shivering. “Where the heck did all this rain come from?” She pulled her wet hair from her face. Luke laughed. “In Castanet nobody watches the forecast. It’s almost never right. I’m Luke by the way, I work at the Carpenter’s up in the mine district. Nice to meet you.” The two shook hands. 

The winds were picking up quickly, and water was beginning to thrash against the landing. Molly offered to help pack up. “Thanks Molly,” Luke said. “If you need any help with the farm my father and I can do some upgrading for you. Stop by anytime.” Molly nodded, shaking his hand once more. “Anyway, I’ve gotta go make sure Selena gets home safely. Catch you guys later. Stay safe, I think this is building up to be a typhoon.” 

Owen and Molly waived as Luke climbed the steps and jogged away. He looked at her cheeks, which were quite red. “Come on, we need to get you home.” They ran to her farm. Owen ran into the barn to check on her livestock while she made sure her birds were okay. “Come inside,” she yelled as she held the door to her house open. 

They shut the door securely behind them and she immediately fetched some towels. “I’d offer you a change of clothes if I had any that’d fit you,” she joked. Owen laughed. “Don’t worry about it.” He slid his sopping wet shirt off and rung it out in the sink. Molly held her breath as she tried not to look. “I’ll make some tea,” she said in an attempt to distract herself. Owen walked to the window to peak out as he dried his torso off with the towel. He watched the rain hit violently against her field and felt bad. He let out a sigh as he walked to the table and sat down. “You know your crop isn’t going to survive the storm,” he stated sympathetically. He draped the towel over his shoulders and put is elbows on the table.

Molly lit a few candles as the lights began to flicker. “Yeah, I know. It sucks, but I’ll be alright. She placed a steaming cup of fresh tea in front of him. “Go change,” Owen said worriedly, concerned about how red her nose and cheeks were. “You can’t be wearing wet clothes, you’ll get sick.” “Yes boss,” Molly joked as she headed to the restroom to change. She returned a few minutes later wearing a pair of jeans and a large sweater, with brightly colored mismatched socks. As Owen looked around he noticed something. There was not a single book, board game, movie or any type of entertainment. He set his now empty cup down and looked at her large brown eyes. _Her eyes are like raw gold._ “Do you ever not work?” he joked. “I sleep sometimes,” she grinned as she took a sip of her tea. “But there’s more than enough stuff to do here.” Owen could see how tired she was. Bags were developing under her eyes and, like him, her posture was suffering from fatigue. “Yeah, but you gotta take a break every once in a while, gotta relax or you’ll burn out.” Molly rolled her eyes. “I sometimes have a glass of wine or a fire before bed.” Owen crossed his arms and chuckled. “What do you do for fun?” She sneered at him mockingly. “Are you calling me boring?” She grinned. Owen laughed, his shoulders jumping forward. “No! I just wanted to know what you do for fun!” Molly got quiet and he guessed he had said something wrong. 

He reached forward and placed his hand on hers. “I’m sorry Molly. I didn’t mean to hurt you. I don’t think you’re boring at all.” She let out a half-smile. “It’s okay. I’m sorry for being so sensitive. I find I fill my time with work to keep my mind from drifting. It’s hard for me to relax.” Owen brought her gaze to his. “I know how that feels, believe me.” “Owen,” she started. “Yes?” he asked. “Do you wanna have a drink with me? I could really use the company.” “I’d love to,” he said. 

The storm raged on outside. Molly and Owen were getting fairly drunk, and having a good time. “Before I wanted to be a farmer, I wanted to be a stylist. Can you imagine it? Me? A stylist? I don’t even own hairspray,” she laughed. “If it’s any consolation,” Owen grinned, “When I was little I thought my Grandfather was a rock monster. That was before I knew what mining was. I was terrified of going in the mines with him, I thought he was going to eat me!” They were hardly able to keep themselves together at this point, both of them being quite slap happy.“ Molly placed her hand on his arm from across the table giggling. “No offence, but you’re the rock monster now!” The two almost fell over laughing so hard. When they couldn’t laugh any more, Owen stretched and headed to the window. The storm still wasn’t letting up. He guessed it was sometime after midnight. 

“Listen,” he stammered. “I should get home. Ramsey and Chloe are probably worried about me.” Molly grew concerned. “The storm is pretty bad, Owen, and it’s late. I think you should stay. I don’t think it’s safe for you to walk in this.” Owen let out a sigh, his eyes drifting in and out focus. He imagined himself falling off the edge of the district’s street to his death. “Alright, he gurgled, giving in. “I’ll stay.” Molly led him to her bed. He was already beginning to fall asleep and put up no restraint. She wished she had some kind of pants he could wear so he didn’t have to wear his wet ones. She left an extra towel and blanket on the bedside table for him. She didn’t know what she was feeling right now, but all she wanted to do was kiss him. Instead, she pulled the blankets to his chin, blew out the candles and kicked back in the recliner. 

~

It was about 3am. Owen woke groggily, taking a few moments to realize where he was. He sat up and looked around. The sun hadn’t rose yet and the skies were still very dark. His pants were still a little damp, and the mattress was damp as well. He stripped the sheets off and laid down the fresh blanket. He stepped quietly over to Molly, fast asleep on the recliner. He realized she had removed his shoes and socks and was thankful. He carefully picked her up, blanket and all, and laid her in the bed. He pulled the hair from her eyes and made sure her feet were covered. It was still storming outside, and loud bursts of thunder and electricity boomed in the sky. His head was still spinning and he struggled to stay awake. How much alcohol did he have? He hadn’t experienced a hangover in quite some time. He looked at Molly. Her serene face rested in a peaceful expression. Her lips looked so soft. He resisted the urge to touch her face. A wave of dizziness rocked his head again, and as he turned to head for the recliner he heard her soft voice. “Owen,” she said gently. He turned to her. “This is the last blanket I have, and it’s freezing. Just lay here,” she whispered sleepily. Owen smiled. “Don’t worry about me, I’ll be alright.” She gripped the knee of his pants tighter. “Owen I’m serious. Just lay down…” she trailed off. He was too tired to object further. Molly turned toward the wall. Owen laid on his back and pulled the covers over his freezing skin. 

Her tiny bed barely fit the two of them. Maybe it was the alcohol, maybe it was loneliness, but he thought he was developing feelings for Molly. He couldn’t help but be overprotective of her, and he didn’t know why. Maybe it was because she was just like him. She lost everyone she loved and didn’t have anyone. He knew she beat herself up every day about it and he wanted to free her from that cage. He wanted to be there for her and make sure she was never lonely again. He had never been so comfortable with someone before. He could say anything to Molly, he felt, and she’d never judge him. 

Molly rolled toward him. She was radiating heat. He turned his head to look at her. Her eyes were half open, and one corner of her mouth was curled into a small smile. She placed her hand on his arm, running it slowly over his bicep, and to his chest. Owen held his breath and his heart pounded loudly as she lifted her head to kiss his shoulder. He could feel temptation rise in him. It had been so long, it was hard to resist. She began to kiss his chest, her hair gently brushing against his skin. Her aroma filled his senses, and he was blinded by lust. He reached his arm over her, pulling her torso toward him. He began to kiss her neck deeply. He bit down gently. She let out a small gasp. His hand reached for the bottom of her sweater and he led his fingers up her back and around her ribcage. She removed her shirt and pulled her body on top of him and her fingers traveled under the top seam of his pants. She started to unbutton them. 

He stopped, and gently pulled her off of him. Without a word, he stood up and looked for his stuff. He couldn’t do this. Tears started dripping down his face as he put his shoes on hurriedly, and slipped his shirt back on. _How could I do that to her? This isn't right. I should have gone home. She will hate me either way now. Fuck._

In the dark room, Molly silently watched him depart into the storming night, with her knees to her chest. _What have I done?_ She began to sob. _Dear Goddess what have I done? How could I do that to him? Why couldn’t I control myself?_ She hung her head as she shook with embarrassment.


	6. In the morning I'll be with you

Kathy lay on her side, nestled in the covers of her bed. She hadn't eaten in a couple of days. Owen hadn't come into the bar the entire past week, and her mind raced in wondering where he was, and if he was okay. She was sick to her stomach. 

Her father knocked on the bedroom door. "Come in," she croaked gently. "Kat... you haven't been yourself... tell me what's going on, love." Hayden sat on the bed next to her. "It's Owen. He hasn't been here for a week." She choked back tears. "I'm worried about him." Hayden sighed. Every time his daughter got close to someone, they would disappear. He watched her time and time again get her heart broken. He was tired of seeing his little girl so unhappy. 

Kathy buried her face into her pillow. “I just don’t understand. Maybe… maybe he doesn’t feel the same way about me...” Hayden placed his hand on her shoulder. “Kat, I’m sorry he hasn’t come around. Do you honestly like this guy that much?”

“Yes…” she whispered. “I would do anything for him.” Hayden scratched his beard. "If you think he's a good guy, then you should go find him. You know how I feel about the guys that come to this bar though, Kat..." He knew he was treading a dangerous path to emotional meltdown. "These guys take advantage of you and disappear." She sat up, wrapping her blanket around her. "He's not like everyone else," she started. "He's kind and sweet, and respectful and he treats me like a real person." Hayden sighed. "Kat... you only spent one day together. You don't know who he really is... I just don't want to see you hurt again, you know that..."

"I know... I just can't shake this bad feeling I have... Do you think he found somebody else?" _Like Molly,_ she thought painfully. "I don't know," Hayden replied. "What I do know is that he drinks. A lot. And maybe he's a good guy, but it seems like he's got some things to work on." He thought of his daughter marrying a drunk, and nearly allowed himself to get angry. "Kat, I support you whatever happens, and you know that." She looked down, fidgeting her thumbs. "I want to find him," she said softly. Hayden looked at her with sad eyes. He couldn't bear to watch her heart be broken again. "Then go. But Kat..." he looked at the ceiling. "You might not like what you find."

He watched with sadness as his little girl left to find Owen. He wondered if he should close the bar so she could be in a different environment. 

It was getting colder out. The leaves were falling and the brisk air assaulted her nose. She pulled her coat tighter around her, nuzzling her face into the warm alpaca hair of her hood. She wondered what she would say to him. _I just want him to be okay. Even if he hates me…_

She had come to Molly’s farm. The huge storm last week had destroyed her field. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door. No answer. She wondered if she was with Owen. _He’s probably just been working all week. I can’t blame him for not drinking every night. I should be proud of him._ She lifted her head high. _I’m gonna tell him I’m proud. I’m gonna tell him how I feel about him._

She had reached the mining district and saw Chloe. “Chloe, my dear, have you seen Owen?” Chloe shook her head. “He’s working. He doesn’t want anyone to talk to him,” she said sadly. “He hasn’t said anything to us all week. Just works until it’s really late and then he goes to sleep. Are you going to look for him?” Kathy stooped down and looked her in the eyes. “Yes Chlo. I’m gonna find him and ask him what’s wrong. I'm worried about him.” Chloe nodded hopefully. "I'm worried too. He's never been like this before." 

As Kathy neared the entrance to the mine Chloe called out to her. She turned around, shielding her face from the wind. “Be careful. Owen is scary when he’s mad.” Kathy drew a deep breath and nodded.

She had never been inside the mines before. She held her arms close as she walked inside. Cobwebs hung to the great oak beams and tools littered the corners. A small torch was attached to the wall. She carefully removed it from its perch. There were two entrances in front of her – the Upper and Lower mines. She wondered which to take. She decided on the lower mines. 

It was cold and damp, and her small torch barely illuminated anything. Level by level she searched, calling his name. She stopped every now and then to gaze at one of the many crystals that had formed. _I can see why he doesn’t mind being in here. I never knew that a hole in the ground could be so pretty._ She found a chunk of broken crystal and gazed into it, her large emerald eyes reflecting in it's glass. 

The further she descended the thicker the air became, and she began to feel disoriented. She pressed on. She had been searching for nearly 10 hours. She was nearly fifty floors down, though she didn’t know. She sat down on a nearby boulder and cried. _I should go home. He doesn’t want to see me. If he did he would have come. I shouldn’t bother him again. I must have…_ she struggled to breath through her panic attack… _I must have pushed him away… I must have done something wrong..._ She started crying heavily, and broke down. "Fine," she said to the dirt. "He can't love me. I'm just a waitress. My father is right..." Every word ripped at her throat. "I'm just a waitress at a bar, I'm not special, I'm a nobody..."

She wiped her swollen eyes with the sleeve of her coat, and heard a noise, almost like a droning. She couldn’t quite tell what it was. It was getting louder. She sniffled. _I guess I should just go home and forget about him…_

The sound grew deafening as she climbed a couple floors up. She wondered if there must be some kind of drilling going on. A few small rocks and bits of dirt were falling from the ceiling. 

She heard a large crash. The vibration was so powerful that she fell to the floor, and her torch blew out. She laid in the dark as the sound overwhelmed her ears. A huge chunk of rock fell near her and she screamed. She scrambled to find somewhere to hide, and spotted a large boulder with room underneath to lay. She ran to it as rocks pelted her body and rolled underneath it just as a toxic cloud of gas filled the room.

The level was caving in on her. She covered her face and called to the Gods to help her. Dirt clouded the air thickly and crystals shattered as they were destroyed by falling rock. 

She screamed again as she was buried alive.


	7. Into the Mountain

Owen was furiously destroying a large chunk of stone in the upper mines. He hated himself. There was no excuse for what he did. He hit the boulder again and again, carelessly. He eventually picked up his findings in a large duffel bag and headed home. He couldn’t get her out of his mind. He had destroyed any possible friendship or future relationship he could have had with her. _I really fucked up._

He emerged from the mine to a crowd of people. “What’s going on?” he asked. Ramsey was trying to keep people away from the entrance. “YOU CANNOT GO IN HERE,” he yelled at the crowd. “ONLY EXPERIENCED MINERS CAN GO INTO THE MOUNTAIN. A LEVEL HAS COLLAPSED AND IT IS NOT SAFE.” Owen sighed and stepped in front of Ramsey. It seemed that every time a floor collapsed the entire town would gather. He said loudly, “We all know the mountain is losing its lower level integrity. We are mining only in the upper levels and are working on closing the mine soon. All registered miners have been notified to only mine in the upper levels. Please let us do our work. Please leave!” Chloe tugged on his shirt. “Owen, what’s going on?” He knelt down and looked at her. “People are scared of the loud noises the mountain makes, but its okay so long as nobody goes down there.” 

Down the street, Hayden was furiously running toward them. He ran to the front of crowd, yelling “Where is my daughter?!” Then he saw Owen, and his body filled with anger. “Where is my daughter?” he screamed again, this time inches from Owen’s face. “What are you talking about?” Owen asked, stepping backwards. Hayden pushed him against the rock wall, his hand pressing firmly below his throat. Hayden was much stronger than he looked. He squeezed Owen’s throat hard, and snarled. “She came here to find you.” Chloe grabbed onto Hayden’s leg. “STOP! STOP! STOP! WHAT IS GOING ON?” She screamed. Hayden let go of him. Owen rubbed his neck, beyond confused. Color drained from Hayden’s face as he realized Owen had no idea what he was talking about. He looked to the ground, and in a panic tried to think of any possible explanation for her to have been gone all night. “I thought she was with you,” he stuttered to Owen. “She left last night to find you.” 

Owen’s heart stopped as he realized what Hayden said. He looked at Ramsey, a look of horror painted on their faces. Dashing into the mine, he gathered equipment for Hayden and himself. “I will search the first level, and will let you know when I am ready to move on. You cannot enter the level until I say it is safe. You double check my work and the dogs will double check yours.” Hayden had transformed into a hardened version of himself – devoid of emotion, he nodded. _I will not lose her, too._

Outside, Ramsey was organizing a search party. From a town nearby a canine Search and Rescue group was rushingg to their aid. Ramsey explained what to look for when looking for freshly fallen rock once their team had arrived. He handed hardhats and face masks to everyone. “There will be toxic gasses everywhere. Kathy will have been inhaling them for nearly 24 hours. The moment you find her, she will need immediate medical attention. Dr. Jin and his assistant will be waiting on the top level.”

A couple of hours had passed. Nothing had come across the radios and the crowd was getting anxious. A few reporters had gathered and were interviewing Gill, the Mayor’s son. “Where is the mayor?” he was asked. “My father is currently reaching out to other rescue teams and is organizing the immediate permanent closure of this mountain.”

“We need a statement.”

“One of Harmonica Town’s citizens has been trapped in the lower Garmon Mine. We do not authorize people without permits to enter the mountain, and have issued notices to all permit holders to stay out of the lower mines. We will now have round the clock security at the entrance to the mine and will be closing its doors within the week. This should never have been allowed to happen and we will do everything in our power to make sure Castanet’s citizens are safe.” He went on to explain who the rescuers were, how they planned to find her, and answered various other questions about his plans to close the mine and its impending effect on the town.

Owen frenziedly searched piles of rocks as he choked back tears. _How could I be so foolish? Kathy might be dead because of me..._ The dogs had arrived two levels up, and were energetically sniffing the crevices humans were unable to get into. His hands were bleeding as he violently hurled rocks out of his way to find her. Adrenaline coursed through his body like fire and gasoline, and his strength had seemed to triple in his search for her. 

Hayden meticulously looked for any sign of her one level above Owen at all times. He held his breath as he listened for her through every pile of rocks. He thought of his wife, how he couldn't save her, and nearly allowed himself to lose hope. Instead, his anger at Owen consumed his mind momentarily as he blamed him for losing Kathy. _No,_ he told himself. _I did not lose her. I will not lose her. We will find her..._ With rejuvenated will he continued to listen for his beloved daughter.

For nearly eight hours they searched. Owen was struggling to maintain his composure. With every passing moment they were closer to losing her. He collapsed to his knees, begging the Gods to help him and his eyes filled with tears. He fell to all fours, suddenly blind to anger and regret. _Where is she? Dear Goddess where is she, please help me. Please help…_ He pictured her beautiful emerald eyes, and sweet smile, and wiped the tears from his face with his sleeve. A small tuft of fabric lay on the ground right in front of him and his heart skipped a beat. He gingerly picked it up with shaking hands and immediately recognized it as the fabric of Kathy’s favorite jacket. He struggled to breathe as he furiously dug at the pile of rocks. They had formed a blanket of broken soil and rocks atop a pair of very large boulders. Between them, a small pale hand lay outstretched and unmoving. 

Time seemed to stop, and he felt that the world was in slow motion as he dug at the earth between the boulders. There was no way he could move them. After what seemed like a lifetime, he was able to see to her face, resting soundly beneath her stone tent. He pulled her out gingerly. Owen discovered that her body was covered in bruises and cuts, and he laid his head on her chest listening desperately for a heartbeat. _She’s alive,_ he realized quickly as her fragile heartbeat graced his ears. He scrambled for his radio, keeping his head on her chest. He couldn’t bear to let go of her. ”Floor 40, east wall. She’s alive. Unconscious.” He dropped the radio as his face swelled in emotional pain. Hayden rushed quickly down the steps and Owen moved aside as he cradled his daughter’s head. Soon, the rescue team had arrived and placed her on a stretcher, applying a breathing mask. 

Hayden and Owen carried her up the 40 floors to the mine’s entrance, and Jin immediately gestured to Ramsey to clear the way for them to load her onto the emergency vehicle. The two men piled anxiously into the small van while Jin assessed her body.


	8. I'll be holding all the tickets, you'll be owning all the fights

The long night of fear had finally passed as Owen and Hayden sat in the lobby anxiously waiting to hear that Kathy was okay. They hadn’t spoken a single word to each other, and were trying to stay awake. After what seemed like an eternity, Dr. Jin emerged from the back room and stated that they could see her, but that she was not awake yet and to be quiet. 

There she laid, bruised and asleep. “She has a broken rib,” Jin started. “Nearly her entire body is covered in bruising and she will need to be on bed rest for a month, and limited activity for two months. We will be keeping her in our care for a few days to monitor her lung function-having a broken rib and breathing those fumes will make it even harder for her to be comfortable when she breathes. She is on heavy pain medication and may have a hard time talking for a few days.” He exited the room and closed the door behind him. 

“You get five minutes, then I want to be alone with my daughter,” Hayden growled in Owen’s direction. “Five minutes? I waited all night to see her,” he replied before being cut off. “Five minutes,” Hayden said again as he left the room. Owen took a seat next to her, wiping tears from his face, sniffling. He took her small hand in his, and laid his forehead in her palm quietly as he prayed for her to wake up soon. “I’m so sorry, Kat… I’m so sorry… please be okay… I’m so sorry…” He shuddered, and continued. “Why did you come looking for me Kat? Why did you go in there? You shouldn’t have come to find me Kat, if only you’d know why I was gone, why I didn’t come around, if you knew you wouldn’t have wanted to find me…” He pressed his face into her hand and shook, clenching the blankets draping off the bed. He lowered his head to her stomach, shaking, eyes clenched tight. 

Hayden opened the door and entered. Owen whispered to him pleadingly. “Please let me stay, please I can’t leave her…” “Leave,” Hayden said coldly. “You are not welcome here.” “Why?” Owen asked, holding back more tears. He clenched his hands tightly, and sat up straight. “Because,” Hayden said slowly, glaring at Owen with stone eyes. “For the past five years I watched my daughter pine over you. She hand-picked the fruit for your favorite drinks, and waited around for you every single day to come in and drink yourself to death, and you never once batted an eye at her. Then one day you spend time with her, and she comes home so happy and in the clouds I thought she was going to float away. I was genuinely happy for her and I thought hey, maybe you’re a good kid after all and I told myself I would look past your habits. I'd give you a chance.” 

Owen looked pathetically up at him, and felt like shriveling into a tiny ball and rolling away. Hayden continued. “Then you didn’t come around for a week. Hell of a time to ditch drinking, right after you spend time with her. Every day that week she watched those doors, and waited for you to walk through them so she could tell you how she felt about you. Then, she decided she was so worried she had to run off and find you. You know, I told her she shouldn’t. I knew why you were gone, kid. Your grandfather called me that night the storm came around asking if you were here. Called your friend Luke, last he saw you were with that new girl. I knew what happened, but Kat told me you weren’t like the rest of them, and I told her that if it’d make her happy, that she should find you. I told myself to stop being over protective, and told myself that you might have just gotten caught up in the storm." He struggled to keep his voice low, and was visibly shaking with anger. "I almost sent my daughter to her grave to go after you! She almost died for you! If you’re involved with that girl… then you’re gonna have to come to terms with what’s best for my daughter. If she can't be your world, I don't want her in it...” Hayden choked up, teary eyed, and turned away. "Please just go..."

Owen looked down at Kathy's hand, still held in his. He put it down gently and looked up at her. His heart shattered as he saw her looking at him with sad eyes, a tear rolling down her cheek.


	9. I'm Sorry

Molly was beside herself. The entire week after she last saw Owen she hadn’t once left her farm. She woke early, took care of the animals, and drank herself into a slumber. She was asleep by noon every day. She thought she heard an ambulance. She thought she heard a cat singing opera. She didn’t know, or care. She hurt Owen. That’s all she cared about. _He’s all I cared about, and I hurt him._

 _I should leave,_ she thought. She had always fled her problems, terrified to confront them. _I can’t be here anymore._ She looked around her house. _I can be gone in a week._ She looked through hazy eyes at the room around her. She had just begun to hang photos around her home. She removed her favorite photo of her mother and father and held it tightly to her chest. 

_I should apologize before I go._ She sighed, sitting down at her table with her head on her arms. _What would I even say to him? I’m sorry I got you drunk and took advantage of you? I have to say something…_ She looked at the ground. _He deserves an apology at the least._ She slowly changed into a clean pair of clothes and headed out the door. 

She looked around the lovely countryside as she walked toward the mining district. She passed the little dock she would enjoy her evenings at catching fish, and the beautiful waterfall at the Garmon Mines bridge. She looked down the path to the Goddess Spring as she walked past it, and finally came to Owen and Ramsey’s shop. Two men stood guard in front of the mine’s entrance. _Odd._

She waited outside the shop door for a few moments, wanting to run away. Instead, she gulped and knocked softly. She wondered why the shop was closed. Chloe opened the door. “Hi, we aren’t open.” Molly knelt down and asked, “Is Owen home?” Chloe opened the door for her to come in. “I’ll go get him,” she said. 

Owen emerged from the back room. Stubble had grown in on his face and he was very pale. He didn’t look at his guest, and merely waived his hand for her to come to his room to talk. She followed him back and stood uncomfortably in the corner of his room near the door as he shut it. He paused, and looked at her without talking, just a sad look on his face. 

“Owen,” Molly started, tears already coming down her cheeks. “I’m so sorry...” She began to shake, and her voice trembled. “I don’t know why I did it, I'm just so sorry and I never meant to disrespect you or take advantage of you, and-“ Owen grabbed her, and hugged her tightly. She cried into his chest as he stroked her hair gently. “Molly,” he started, holding her tighter. “I don’t know what I was thinking that night. I let my feelings take over, and I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have invaded your privacy, it was wrong.” He led her to his bed where they sat down together. Her small frame shook as he held her. “I let my feelings take over without thinking… I never meant to hurt you, and I don't want you to think I'm the type of person that would.” He looked wearily into her watery eyes. “I’ve been wanting to apologize but I couldn’t find the courage… I’m glad you came…” 

Molly looked at him. _He doesn’t hate me?_ She took in all the features of is face as if it were the first time she were looking at him. She never noticed his eyes were more than just a slate gray, they were flecked with silver and his pupils were subtly lined with the color of spiced almond. His eyebrows were furrowed, and she wondered if she might ever see them relax again. 

“But,” he dropped his gaze to the floor. “I have a lot of big issues to deal with right now…” He thought of Kathy. He thought of Ramsey, who had been emotionally broken since the accident. He recounted his argument with Hayden, who blamed him for Kathy’s injuries and banned him from seeing her. He took a large painful breath. 

“I’m going to be gone for a few weeks, Molly. I’m moving. I’m leaving tonight.” Surprised, she stuttered, “…Moving? You’re leaving? Where are you going?” She suddenly felt cold. “Didn’t you hear?” He stood up, and began to pace across his bedroom. “With the ban on the west mountain, we have to start digging up the north one so we can open up shop again. I’m building our new home up there.” She was taken aback. “Ban on the mountain?” she asked, confused. He stopped and stared at her. “You didn’t hear? Kathy almost died.” A look of horror spread on Molly's face as she stood up and looked at her friend.

He gulped loudly, his deeply bloodshot eyes flinching. “She uh… she went looking for me in the lower mines… and a level collapsed on her… She’s in bad shape at the hospital… The mayor closed the mine off permanently… Our new house won't be far, just a couple of miles past the Goddess Spring, there's a plot of land about halfway up the mountainside.” 

He turned away, crossing his arms and resting his shoulder against the window frame as he stared out. “I looked for almost an entire day, Molly… I, I was crying so badly, and was so angry that I couldn’t find her... I thought she was dead, I was terrified I would find her broken body…” His eyes fluttered painfully as he stared through the glass without focus. “I can’t visit her anymore. Her dad blamed everything on me…” He paused. “And rightfully so.”

“Kathy would want to see you,” Molly said softly, her voice airy and low. “She wouldn’t have come looking for you if you didn’t mean anything to her...” He let out a sigh. “It doesn’t matter. I won’t disrespect her father. It is what it is, and so long as she’s alive that’s all that matters. She came looking for me because she hadn’t seen me in a week, because I was too embarrassed to show my face to the world after what happened between you and me. Nobody needs that kind of drama in their life, nobody needs someone like me...” He thought of Hayden’s words. "Nobody needs a man who can't even figure out his own feelings."

Molly interrupted his thoughts as she laid her hand on his shoulder. “Please don’t say those things… Her father is just upset. He’s not thinking clearly because his little girl is in the hospital. You are wonderful in so many ways, and he just doesn’t know how… how great of a man you really are…” She looked at him, sorrowfully, wishing she could hold him and make these issues go away. She realized she was the problem.

“I’m not a great man,” Owen said. “I played with her heart, Molly. I didn’t even know it, I was completely oblivious to her feelings for me, and now I’m stuck between hurting one friend and losing another. Maybe I don't need a relationship if I can't find one the right way.” 

Molly looked at his reflection, at the small indent below his neck and his scent filled her senses as memory of that night flooded her. She remembered his soft, hot skin. She wondered if her lust for him had destroyed the chance for him to have happiness. _If I hadn’t let my feelings get hold of me, perhaps they’d be together._ "Owen," she started. She removed her hand slowly, gingerly, knowing she'd never touch his skin again. "I hope you find happiness on that mountain. You deserve it." She opened his bedroom door, and with a soft whisper, said, "You deserve to find love... the right way." Owen turned to her as he heard the door open and reached his hand out for her, and froze. She was gone. All he wanted to do was hold her, and instead he hurt her, again. She exited into the cold autumn night, her eyes cascading their tears down her face as the brisk wind nearly froze them to her cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long everybody! I recently had some life issues I had to deal with, but now that things are rolling back into place I can continue work on this story. 
> 
> With much love,
> 
> Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all, this is my /first ever/ fanfiction /ever/. I hope you like it. Owen is my favorite character from Harvest Moon and there doesn't seem to be much love for him.


End file.
